Double Trouble
by Stargem
Summary: Duo, meet Hee-chan. Heero meet Duo-chan. What's going on here? O.O; Shounen ai.


=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: Double Trouble 

__

By Stargem

****

Author's notes: I should be studying, but *makes a face* I don't wanna -_-; FYI, Duo is parent/guardian of Hee-chan and Heero is parent/guardian of Duo-chan. Don't ask me how. I haven't a clue ^^;;; This ficcie may be OOC *coughs*

Happy birthday, Reishin! This is your prezzie from me. ^_^

=================================================================================

Duo-chan meet his opponent glare for glare, sparks practically shooting from each other's eyes. Icy cobalt met and clashed with hostile violet as the two babies warily attempted to stare the other down. The prize lay between them, innocently awaiting an owner to claim it.

"Mine!" Duo-chan said, launching an aggressive verbal attack while grabbing at the black cap.

"Mine!" Hee-chan contested hotly, fastening onto the other end.

"Gimme!"

"Leggo!"

"My hat!"

"_My_ hat!"

The little tykes were so busy squabbling, they didn't notice their respective parents eyeing each other overhead. Duo stared. And stared. And stared some more. For once, the veritable avalanche of words that tumbled freely from his lips had vanished into thin air as he looked at what appeared to be the adult version of his Hee-chan. A very handsome version at that. The blue-eyed young man was giving him an equally thorough and disbelieving once-over. _Unreal…_

"Uh…" Duo said intelligently.

"Who are you?" the familiar-looking stranger asked flatly.

Duo blinked. "Duo Maxwell. Pleased ta meet'cha." _I think…Looks like Hee-chan, but sure as hell doesn't act like him!_ "And you are?"

Pause. "Heero Yuy."

A plaintive voice spoke from floor level. "Daddy! 'E got my hat!"

Duo looked down into a pair of beseeching blue eyes, and felt a tugging on his pant leg. He melted immediately, and scooped up the upset little baby. "Don't worry Hee-chan - I'll get your hat back for you. Don't look so sad, show me a happy face!"

Obediently, Hee-chan smiled adoringly at him and threw his arms around his neck. Duo chuckled, feeling a tingling rush of warmth. He had almost forgotten the other person… Heero. The other young man was attempting to catch the little bundle of mischief that was squirming over his shoulder in a swirl of chestnut and laughing violet eyes, a black cap too big for him perched lopsidedly on his head.

"Hey, Heero."

Heero looked up, eyebrow raised.

"Your baby's got my cap."

"Mine!" Duo-chan said possessively, disappearing behind Heero into the back of his shirt.

Hee-chan bit his lip and stared at Duo with wobbling eyes. Duo sweatdropped. The eyes began to slowly fill up.

"Ack - no, don't cry, Hee-chan. I'll get it back for you, okay? Okay? Don't cry." 

Hurriedly, Duo caught up the baby in his arms and cuddled him. Unfortunate past experiences had taught him that a Hee-chan in full cry was more than capable of shattering glass. Not to mention his ears. He spared a moment to glare at Heero with a 'this-is-all-your-fault' glare. Heero raised an eyebrow. Duo-chan was watching them interestedly, chewing on the battered cap. 

Heero removed it from the baby's mouth with a little difficulty, receiving a nip on his fingers as he separated Duo-chan from his soggy toy. "No. Don't chew on that."

"Can I have that back now?" Duo asked pointedly, absently patting Hee-chan on the back as he hiccuped.

"Hn." Heero tossed the cap over.

__

Ick…How'd that baby get so much saliva on it?? I'm never gonna be able to wear this again. Duo gingerly held onto the sodden cap with as few fingers as possible, debating the wisdom of allowing it near Hee-chan. The baby decided for him by grabbing it, laughing happily.

"Hey!"

Hee-chan sank his teeth into the cap.

"Ack!! Hee-chan! Don't chew on Daddy's cap!"

"My hat!" wailed Duo-chan. "'E got my hat! Give back!"

The happy little scene went downhill from there once Duo-chan jumped out of Heero's grip and attempted to clamber up Duo's pant leg, toppling his taller lookalike in the process. Straight into a puddle. A dirty one. With a really, really BIG splash.

***

Hee-chan and Duo-chan sat contritely on the sofa together, looking as innocent as only little babies can be. Their now cleaned up parents watched them from the opposite couch. They had trudged back to Duo's house since it was the nearest building with a bathroom attached. 

"Monsters, that's what they are," muttered Duo sourly under his breath.

Heero merely grunted.

"Staying for dinner?"

Grunt.

"Staying _after_ dinner?"

Grunt.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Hn."

Duo-chan hopped off the sofa and ran over to Heero, climbing up on his lap. "Can we stay, Da? I wanna stay!"

"Hn." Heero's eyes softened slightly.

Hee-chan scrambled up on the couch, not wanting to be left out. "Are 'dey staying wit us, Daddy?"

Duo ruffled the baby's messy locks with a half-grin. He looked over at Heero. "Well…"

"Pwease!" the babies chorused.

Duo chuckled. "I'm okay with it."

Two pairs of bright eyes, one violet and one blue fastened on Heero next. After a long, drawn out staring contest, he made a non-committal sound. Duo-chan read it as a 'yes' and threw his arms ecstatically around his Da, planting sloppy baby kisses on his cheek. Hee-chan glomped _his_ Daddy and the two babies began yakking at each other in high, excited voices from their lofty perches.

Over their heads, Duo and Heero stared at each other. Duo spoke first. "You're in charge of clean-up duties, I put food on the table."

Without changing expression, Heero stated, "You feed them."

"Then _you_ do bath-time."

"The babies are your responsibility at night."

"Hey, that isn't fair! Alternate weeks."

"… Deal."

****

~ Owari

*******************************************************************************************

(© _May 2000 by Stargem_)

Send your comments and criticisms!

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

Visit me and the StoryTeller and at:

Home - Where the Heart Is

http://welcome.to/uchi

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



End file.
